


[art] i'm game if you are

by growlery



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam likes challenges. They're the spice of life, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] i'm game if you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] i'm game if you are by moirariordan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407005) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler). 
  * Inspired by [i'm game if you are](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8580) by moirariordan. 



**Author's Note:**

> Texture is from [here](http://slayground.tumblr.com). This is definitely too pink, but I kind of like it anyway.


End file.
